Hello Little Plaything
by maxifabulous
Summary: Ryou heads home in the rain, only to run into the show's most insane and dangerous villain. Things immediately become precarious, and if he makes even one wrong move, he'll probably end up dead. How is he going to escape now? (YGOTAS: Deathshipping, rated M, warning inside)(Completed)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Little Plaything**

-o-

 _Ryou heads home in the rain, only to run into the show's most insane and dangerous villain. Thing immediately become precarious, and if he makes even one wrong move, he'll probably end up dead. How is he going to escape now?_

 _WARNING: Rated M. Contains mature themes such as suspense, kidnapping, danger, abuse, gore and sexual themes. Please read with discretion._

 _Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi. This is a fanfiction story based off of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series by LittleKuriboh. None of these characters belong to me, and no profit is being made off of this written work, it is purely for my own enjoyment. Please support the original release._

-o-

Chapter One

-o-

Ryou was walking home from the grocery store, his arms full of bags, when the sudden downpour happened. It was that time of year, he really shouldn't have been surprised, but it still made him frustrated that he had walked all this way and forgotten his umbrella. He ran toward the first awning he could see, a fire escape balcony in the alley, and waited there for the rain to pass. It usually didn't last that long, but it only took seconds to soak one through, and leave them a shivering, dripping mess.

"Brilliant," he sighed, a shudder going down his spine as he caught his breath after running. His wet clothes clung to him, revealing just how thin his body really was, and he pulled at it uncomfortably so it didn't start to itch. "Well, at least I didn't drop anything," he said, trying to cheer himself up. He stood there, dripping, and trying to decide whether or not he was going to just continue home through the downpour, or wait for it to pass. He was already pretty wet…

"Well, well," a two-toned, half-crazed voice sounded from directly behind him. "What do we have here?"

Ryou whirled with a squeak of surprise, eyes widening when he beheld the most dangerous villain who had ever made an appearance on their show. "Melvin!" he blurted. "W-what are you doing here?"

The tall, grinning villain cackled, eyeing Ryou much like a rabid wolf would eye a rabbit it was about to tear to pieces. His pale lavender irises were retracted so small, they looked like dots in his wide, bloodshot eyes. "Standing out from the rain," he replied, as if Ryou's question was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. "Or would you rather I get soaking wet, like you?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Ryou scooted away from him, noticing that his deep purple cape had protected the rest of him from getting soaked. Well, that was lucky for him. "I see," he said. He lapsed back into silence, eyeing the rain again. Running home through the downpour was beginning to seem very appealing. "Well, it was nice talking with you, I suppose. I'd best be on my way. Ta!" Ryou dashed out, determined to put as much distance as possible between them, and suddenly found himself being yanked back by his hair. He nearly dropped his groceries as he yelped in pain. "What the bugger did you do that for?" he demanded.

Melvin kept a tight grip on his soaked white locks, pulling him up against his chest and yanking his head back so he was forced to look up at the madman's face. "You were trying to run away," he grinned, looking for all the world like a shark wearing a human's face.

"I w-wasn't… ouch…" Ryou winced and tried to pull free, giving up when Melvin only tightening his grip harder. "I'm wet and I need to get home. I have frozen foods in these bags you know…"

"I think you were trying to run away," Melvin insisted, leaning closer and licking Ryou's cheek with his long tongue. It send shivers down his spine. "You know, I might be offended at that."

"I just need to get home," Ryou cringed. "It's nothing p-personal, really!"

"Really? Well in that case…" he let go, shoving Ryou away so that he stumbled and nearly fell. Some of his vegetables tumbled from his bags onto the rain-soaked ground. "I suppose I should let you go."

Relief washed over him, and he let out a quiet sigh. "That's very decent of you," Ryou swallowed. He inched away, reaching down to pick up his leeks and potatoes, and carefully replace them in his bags.

"Yes, I really am so considerate." The man cackled with amusement. "But first I will give you a choice," Melvin stood between him and the street, spreading his arms open wide. "How about a hug, Cecelia?"

Ryou felt a flicker of annoyance cross his face, followed by confusion. Why a hug? Or did he mean something entirely different? He had no idea what to say to that. "My name is not Cecelia," he pointed out, eyeing his muscled arms warily.

The madman snickered in amusement. "Well you're not Florence."

"No, I'm not. He's not here right now. He took off to go to some Father's Day special for Zorc & Pals or something." Ryou grimaced at the mention of the spirit that usually inhabited his body. They didn't really talk to each other very often, it was just kind of understood that Bakura got dibs, and Ryou got to come out when Bakura didn't want to. "My name is Ryou," he said.

Melvin snorted, unimpressed. "I think I'll stick with Cecelia."

"Well **I** think I really need to go…" Ryou eyed the rain, shivering from the cold and shifting from foot to foot. The more he stood here talking to Melvin, the more nervous he became. _After all, Melvin is the one who almost ruined our show and shattered the fourth wall. He's bloody insane!_

"So does this mean you don't want to give me a hug?" Melvin taunted, breaking him out of his thoughts and leaning forward. His hot breath wafted across Ryou's face, making him flinch. When he didn't reply, Melvin's smirk spread into a malicious grin. "What a pity. _For you._ Well then, little Cecelia. I suggest that you _run._ "

Ryou looked up, his eyes widening in shock. "Wait… what do you mean run?" he asked, voice squeaking nervously.

The wild-haired villain just cackled. "Didn't you know? Prey is _always_ more fun to catch when it runs. I'll even give you a five-second head start. **Five** … **Four**..."

Immediately, Ryou's fight or flight syndrome kicked in, and he took off running into the rain. He didn't live far from here, so all he had to do was make it home, right? Behind him, Melvin's wild laughter filled the air and sent shivers down his spine that had nothing to do with the rain. When he heard the madman call out "One! HERE I COME, CECELIA!" he abandoned the bags of groceries in his arms and booked it as fast as he could.

Never before had Ryou run so fast. Not even the time he had run in fear from that fake giant boulder that rolled after him back in Duelist Kingdom measured up to the frantic, neck-breaking pace he forced upon himself now. This time he could hear the thundering footsteps of Melvin's giant form gaining on him, and the cackles that poured from his mouth. Ryou panted and wheezed as he turned corners, dashed in front of cars, and scrambled up the steps of his apartment.

"Oh this is _so_ much fun!" Melvin's two-toned voice taunted him from behind. "Better reach your house quickly. I'm _gaining_ …"

Ryou could hear him bounding up the steps behind him like it was nothing. Crying out in terror, he stumbled and fled and climbed up the steps on both hands and feet, desperately trying to reach the fourth floor. _I'm almost there… I'm almost safe… just a little bit closer…_

His foot touched the landing of his floor, and suddenly he crashed to the ground on his face. Melvin's muscled body sat on top of him, pinning him down by his arms and legs as he laughed. "You were so close!" he praised, grabbing Ryou by the hair and flipping him over onto his back. His eyes were wide with the thrill of the hunt, the veins on his face and neck bulging. "Oh but that _was_ a fun chase, wasn't it? I think you deserve a consolation prize. Don't you?"

Ryou struggled weakly, his chest heaving as he panted at near hyperventilation. "P-please," he gasped. "Let me go… I don't have anything you want… I'm not even a main character!"

Melvin stroked his cheek, his hand just a little bit too rough as it pulled at his soaked pale skin. "Now I wouldn't say that," he replied smugly. "I think you have exactly what I want."

"What do you want?" Ryou whimpered. He tried to move his arms and legs, but Melvin just pinned them down again. "What could you possibly want from me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Melvin cocked his head to the side. Rain dripped from the ridiculous blonde spikes, falling on Ryou's already soaked body. "Right now, our illustrious writer is out there scraping together Season 4 of our Abridged Series. But neither of our characters are _in_ Season 4, are they?" The hand stroking Ryou's cheek moved, fingers grasping lightly around his pale neck, beginning to squeeze. "So you see, little Cecelia, that leaves me with _nothing_ to do to, and no one to torture, maim, and kill. No one except…" he tightened his hand further, eyes gleaming with bloodlust, " _you."_

Ryou flailed, struggling weakly to escape his strong hold without success. The last thing he saw was Melvin's gleeful, laughing face, before everything went black.

-o-

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Little Plaything**

-o-

 _WARNING: Rated M. Contains mature themes such as suspense, kidnapping, danger, abuse, gore and sexual themes. Please read with discretion._

 _Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi. This is a fanfiction story based off of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series by LittleKuriboh. None of these characters belong to me, and no profit is being made off of this written work, it is purely for my own enjoyment. Please support the original release._

-o-

Chapter Two

-o-

 _"Wake up, Cecelia. Rise and shiiiiiiiine!"_

Ryou groaned, not wanting to leave the comfort of unconsciousness, but he couldn't get that irritating voice out of his head. Honestly, his name wasn't even Cecelia.

 _"I said….._ WAKE UP!" A hand whacked the side of Ryou's head so hard his ears rang and stars burst across his vision. He cried out loudly, opening his eyes and staring upward to see Melvin sitting on his chest. "That one was all you," he grinned down at his captive, razor sharp teeth glinting in the dim light. "I was going to let you wake up nice and easy, but you were just taking such a _long time._

"Y…..o….." Ryou tried to snap at him, but suddenly found himself coughing in pain and holding his throat. He tried again with the same result. _What is going on here? I can't speak! My throat…_

Melvin threw back his head and laughed. "Aww, did the little Tweetums get his throat crushed from before? What a pity you can't use your annoying, limey little voice."

Still coughing, Ryou shot him a glare that most certainly would look menacing… if coming from someone a little less wimpy, and a little more intimidating.

"Adorable," Melvin smirked. He stood up, reaching down and grabbing Ryou's shirt so he could yank him to his feet. "Welcome to my humble abode," he said proudly, throwing his arm out in an exaggerated gesture as he surveyed the room. It was hardly an 'abode' at all, and in fact it looked more like Melvin had found the basement of some condemned building and simply set up residence inside. The walls were concrete and brick, there were no windows, and pipes and ventilation lined the ceiling and walls. A single yellow lightbulb hung from a wire in the middle of the room, flickering occasionally, and a mattress that looked like it had been pulled out of a dump occupied one corner. The thing that terrified Ryou the most, however, was the large rectangular table in the center of the basement. It was stained with blood.

 _Oh my god… He wasn't kidding. He's seriously going to torture, maim, and kill me! Where is Bakura when I actually need him!_

"It's got all the amenities," Melvin announced, his voice dripping with playful sarcasm. "There's a sink and a fridge over there," he pointed to a far corner, "and I've got all my tools hanging on the walls. I think it makes the place feel like home, don't you?"

 _What tools?_ Ryou thought anxiously. He eyed the walls, the shadows becoming clearer as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. He swallowed in dread when he saw what Melvin meant. There were knives, gardening tools, power tools, saws, kitchen gadgets and more. Most of them were stained with blood. _My god, what does he DO with them all?_ As he searched the room, he saw the exit on the far wall, a single elevator, and immediately tried to race for it. The sooner he could get out uninjured, the better!

"Ah, ah," Melvin gripped his shirt tighter. "I can't let you leave yet, you only just got here." He brought his other hand to Ryou's face, grabbing his jaw much like he had grabbed his throat before, and peered directly into his face. "You're still soaking wet, and it would be rude of me to leave you in such a sorry state. Wouldn't want you to get _sick_ now would we?"

"L…le….. m…e…. o…." Ryou strained, coughing as his words failed. It was like he could only get vowels out, and all other sounds made his throat hurt too much to produce. He was still wet, his clothes and hair clung to him uncomfortably, and he knew that if he didn't get dry and warm soon he would probably hyperventilate. But that in no way meant he wanted to stay _here._

"What's that? Sorry, I didn't catch that," Melvin mocked. He started walking, dragging Ryou with him by his face. "Did you say you're cold? Don't worry, cupcake, I'll cut away your wet clothes so you can get _all dry again_."

 _What!?_ Ryou's eyes widened in disbelief. Cut away his clothes? _No! Bloody hell I need to get out of here!_ He lashed out with arms and legs, scratching and biting at Melvin's hand and kicking him in the stomach and groin with his legs as hard as he could. He gasped in relief when Melvin dropped him, ignoring the pained snarl, and began to run for the elevator. It was the only door he could see.

As soon as his hand touched the button, his face was immediately smashed against the wall, and he slumped to the ground, stunned.

"I was going to be so nice to you," Melvin hissed, pulling him up by his hair and dragging him close so he could breathe his words right into Ryou's ear. "But I guess this little Tweetums likes it rough."

"Nnn…ooo…" Ryou choked out, reached out toward the elevator as the doors slid open. He tried to kick himself free again, and was effectively winded by a blow to his stomach.

Melvin lifted him up, carried him swiftly to the table, and slammed him down on it. "Tell you what," he said, leaning over Ryou's face as he spoke. There was no more smiling on his face, only narrowed eyes and bulging veins, accompanying his scowl. "If you hold still, I won't staple your arms and legs to the table."

Ryou stared at him in horror. _He can't be serious…_

Turning, Melvin walked to the far wall and yanked down a random assortment of tools, coming back to deposit them on the table behind Ryou's head. "You're not trying to run away," the madman observed, the corners of his mouth turning up again. "That's good. Looks like you're not as stupid as I thought."

 _It depends on what you're going to do to me,_ Ryou thought anxiously, shivering as the chill from his soaked clothing began to settle in his bones. _I'm so cold… Where is that bloody spirit when I need him? Hang Zorc & Pals, this is serious! There has to be a way out of this alive. _

Melvin's mouth turned down in a pout, and he came closer to grab at Ryou's face again, turning his head side to side. "You're less fun when you're quiet," he complained. "It's a pity your voice is gone. I should have liked to hear your screams and pleas for mercy."

 _Yeah well whose fault is that?_

"Oh well. Moaning will have to do for now." He pulled up a pair of massive butchers shears, eyes glinting dangerously as he took ahold of Ryou's shirt and began to cut it away. "You won't need this anyway," he assured the shivering teen. "You get a new outfit in Season Five, right?"

 _But I **like** this shirt, _Ryou glared at him. He held as still as he could, the assortment of tools and the threat of stapling weighing heavy on his mind. _Bugger this maniac, when I get out of here I'm going to report him to the fanfiction police or something. File a restraining order. Call in the aid of 4kids censorship?_ His shivers increased as first his shirt, then his jeans, and every other item of clothing was cut away from him into heavy, water-logged ribbons and discarded on the floor. Only then did his panic finally take over, and he scrambled to climb off the table and cover himself with something. _Bloody hell, at least leave me underwear!_

Melvin threw back his head and laughed. "Oh isn't this just _darling_?" he bellowed. "Little Tweetums is shy because he's naked. Come now, Cecelia, what are you afraid of?" His long arm snaked out, grabbing Ryou around the throat and slamming him back down on the table before his feet could reach the ground. He hummed cheerfully to himself as he reached out with his other hand and lifted up a massive logger's staple gun. "Let's try this again. If you promise to hold still, I _won't_ use this lovely little friend of mine to staple you down."

Ryou swallowed, his freezing body shuddering with both fear and hypothermia. He somehow managed to keep himself still, and quelled his desire to run away as fast as possible. _If I play my cards right, I just might be able to get out of here,_ he thought desperately. _I can't afford to be foolish._

"Good," Melvin cooed. His grin was unnerving. Carefully setting aside his staple gun, he trailed a finger down Ryou's chest to his navel, watching his victim tremble. "So cold," he breathed. "Your body is as chill as death."

 _Don't touch me,_ Ryou thought weakly. _I don't want him to touch me…._

"If I leave you like this, you'll die," Melvin explained. He chuckled, rubbing his hands together gleefully, and leaned over to whisper in Ryou's ear. "Since you're being _so_ good, I think I should reward you. I'll give you a choice. I was thinking I could just stand here and watch as the cold slowly takes you, and your body turns blue and numb until you fall asleep and never wake up again. It will be so peaceful, and painless. Really a generous way for me to let you go."

 _I don't… I don't want to freeze to death. That could take forever!_ Or it could take less than an hour, he didn't know. The water evaporating from his skin in the chill of the basement felt painfully cold, and already his mind felt lethargic.

"Or," Melvin grinned, "I could save you. I know a way that would warm you _riiiiiiiight_ up. It's a fun way. You might even like it. And the best part is, you get to live. What do you say, Tweetums? The choice is up to you."

Uncertainty swirled in Ryou's stomach. He knew without a doubt that neither choice was going to be good. On the one hand, Melvin wasn't going to touch him or hurt him, but he was going to slowly freeze to death. On the other, he suspected that whatever method Melvin had in mind to warm him up would be extremely painful. It might even be something as terrible as being blasted with a flamethrower or a welding torch. And yes, he'd seen both of those on the wall. _One way I get to live, the other way I get to die. One way will hurt I just know it, and the other I'll become too numb to feel it, but it will drive me crazy before it ever reaches that point. And no matter which one I choose, he'll staple me down if I try to get away._

"Time is ticking, limey. You're going to have to choose."

 _I know. I know that… but…_

"Oh that's right, you can't talk. Well then, I'll make it easy for you. If you want to freeze to death, close your eyes and cross your arms over your chest."

 _But I don't like either choice!_

"If you want live, take my hand."

Ryou looked at him, teeth chattering and body trembling. He saw the sadistic grin on his kidnapper's face and hated it. Melvin knew what he would choose. Ryou could see it in his bloodshot eyes, that smug look of triumph as he watched his prisoner squirm like an ant under a magnifying glass with the sun beating down on him. Slowly, Melvin reached out his hand.

 _Bloody, buggering bullocks. I want to live._ Groaning in frustration, Ryou forced his numb, shaking arm into the air, and grasped at Melvin's hand.

The madman's smile spread from cheek to cheek, razor sharp teeth glinting in the pale yellow light. "So you'd like to live?" he purred.

Ryou glared at him hard.

"That's good," Melvin whispered. He stood beside the table, gripping Ryou's hand in his with bruising force. "Very good." Slowly, he slid his other arm under Ryou's back, and then yanked him up against his chest. Spinning, he marched toward the shabby mattress on the floor, and tossed his pale captive upon it.

Rolling over, Ryou propped himself up on his side by his elbows, swallowing as he watched Melvin throw off his cloak. _What is he going to do? He's not going to…_

"Don't worry," Melvin laughed at his expression. His shirt came off next, falling to the ground beside his cloak. "I'll take _good_ care of you. In just a few minutes, you'll feel _alllll_ warm again. Isn't that what you wanted?"

 _Oh god he is!_ Ryou groaned. He curled up into a ball, covering his head with his arms. _I should just freeze to death. Living is not that great. I mean Bakura is just going to take over my body again and probably try to seduce Marik again. What's the point in living if it means I have to let this monster have his way with me?_

He heard rather than saw Melvin's pants come off, and felt the mattress bend when the madman leapt upon it. In a few short seconds, Melvin had pulled his arms away from his face and pinned them above his head. He grinned widely, knees on either side of Ryou's hips. "Don't be shy, Cecelia. You want to get warm, don't you?" He used one hand to hold Ryou's wrists above his head against the mattress, and used his other to roughly caress Ryou's face.

 _This is bad. I'm… I'm not even gay… I'm just British!_

"You're blushing," Melvin whispered. His pupils narrowed, eyes studying his face intently. "Are you already anticipating it?"

"Sh….. ut…." Ryou coughed, his throat aching as he forced himself to speak. "…u…p…"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Melvin lowered his hand, pinching pale skin as it went, and ruthlessly twisted one of Ryou's nipples. "Yes, speak! Cry out! Your frail little sounds are pathetic, they're almost endearing."

 _And you're being sarcastic,_ Ryou thought angrily. He gasped in pain at the harsh twisting of his sensitive bud of skin, and tried involuntarily to squirm free. _That bloody hurts!_

"Go on, Tweetums. Make noise for me. _Do it._ " His hand slid even lower, digging nails in and scratching deep red welts down his chest to his navel.

Ryou cried out painfully again. "S….tO…P!" he choked out, jerking sideways to escape his hands. Melvin didn't. He lifted his hand again and again, bringing it down to scratch more welts on Ryou's body. His arms, thighs, waist and shoulders were all scored by his nails, and he laughed each time Ryou cried out in pain.

Abruptly the scratches ceased, and his hand began to rub and pinch each part of Ryou's body that hadn't yet been touched. Brief flashes of pain followed by irritating friction began to flood his senses, over and over. Melvin's rough strokes were abrasive and unpleasant, but it wasn't long until Ryou began to feel his body ceasing its shivers.

He was warming up.

 _This is…_ he blinked, wincing with each stroke. _This isn't what I thought he was going to do. It isn't pleasant, but… maybe… he isn't going to shag me after all?_

"You're relaxing," Melvin purred. "Have you finally decided to give in?"

Ryou stared at him without replying, setting his teeth in resignation.

"Oh good." He grinned, leaning down and licking Ryou's cheek with his long, hot tongue. He placed his mouth at Ryou's ear, whispering. "Because I'm going to fuck you now."

-o-

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Little Plaything**

-o-

 _WARNING: Rated M. Contains mature themes such as suspense, kidnapping, danger, abuse, violence and sexual themes. **Chapter Warning: dubious/non-consent warning.** Please read with discretion._

 _Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi. This is a fanfiction story based off of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series by LittleKuriboh. None of these characters belong to me, and no profit is being made off of this written work, it is purely for my own enjoyment. Please support the original release._

-o-

Chapter Three

-o-

There wasn't anything he could do. Both hands were held tight in an iron grasp above his head, his legs pinned down by Melvin's knees. The larger male watched his face as he inwardly panicked, breath speeding up and his slowly warming body trembling.

Eye's lidding with a groan of lust, Melvin touched Ryou's cheek with his thumb. "Those expressions," he murmured, "Are intoxicating. Keep those up, and I just might be gentle with you."

Ryou tried again to speak, struggling to cuss him out, but all he could formulate was garbled sounds of vowels with a few simple consonants. He didn't believe Melvin even knew how to be gentle.

"Wahahaha!" Melvin laughed in his face, eyes lighting up in delight. "Oh you're _too_ fun, Cecelia. All those peons who said you're the most boring character in our show don't even know what they're talking about. Most people I drag in here just snivel and beg and cry. But you've got _much_ more interesting reactions."

 _If I could talk, I'd have a thing or two to say back!_ Ryou thought unhappily. _And WHAT people were saying that? I'm not the most boring person on our show, I just don't have hardly any screen time!_

"Of course, it means I have to be more careful with you," Melvin continued. His hand continued its rough, abrasive movements of rubbing and pinching. While it was annoying and uncomfortable, it was making him warmer, so he didn't try to resist it. "You're more likely to run away."

 _You bet your buggering arse I am,_ Ryou scowled.

His kidnapper just grinned at him, pleased. "I'm going to get something _slick_. You know, to make things _easier_ for you. Isn't that nice of me?"

 _Bloody wanker. I'd like to punch his face in. This isn't nice at all!_

"Of course, if you try to escape while I'm getting it, then I'll be forced to go in dry," he laughed again, getting up and walking toward the far wall. Ryou caught a glimpse of his naked body, and stared in horror at the massive erection he was sporting.

 _Blimey he's like a monster!_ He thought, gaping. He rolled over onto his side, curling up into a ball and covering his face with his hands. Suddenly, he was close to hyperventilating again. _Oh god, I remember hearing from Bakura now that Marik has a massive dick… I guess it makes sense then that **Melvin** has one too, but… but I DON'T WANT THAT THING INSIDE ME! _

Somehow, he wasn't sure how yet, but somehow, he was _going_ to get out of this. He had to.

"I forgot how shy you are. Or are you just cold?"

"W…ai…t" Ryou coughed. He shrank away as Melvin hopped back down on the bed. There was a flask in his hand with what smelled like knife oil, used for keeping blades from rusting. _No no no no no…._

"Wait? Why? I thought you wanted to get warm." Melvin grabbed him by the elbow, forcing him onto his back again.

"I'm… al…re…" he coughed, groaning and hating his throat for not working. He took a deep breath and let it out. Maybe if he just whispered… "I'm already warm," he tried, voice barely audible, but the words coming out clear.

Melvin leaned down, his face so close, Ryou felt his breath against his skin. It made him shiver. "You're shivering," he smirked. He licked his lips with his long tongue.

"I'm not cold," he whispered again. It hurt his throat even more to whisper than to talk, but at least he could form the words.

Melvin's eyes narrowed. A bored expression crossed his face, and he pulled back to contemplate his captive carefully. After a moment, he stood up again, walking toward his fridge in the far corner. He said nothing, and Ryou was too afraid to move, so he waited until his kidnapper came back and hopped onto the bed. A snarl fixed itself on his face as he straddled Ryou's body and held up a white plastic tray over his head. "So you're not cold anymore, are you?" he said, voice edged with danger.

Ryou gulped, staring upward with uncertainty. _Is that… an ice tray?_ He grimaced, a nervous feeling in his stomach.

"I guess we should fix that." He bent the tray with his hands, reached in, and pulled out an ice cube between his fingers and thumb. Smirking down at Ryou's wide-eyed expression, he licked the frozen water with his ridiculously agile tongue, and brought it down to Ryou's chest. "Let me know when you get cold again," he laughed. His eyes grew hungry as he watched his captive squirm under the roaming piece of ice.

It sent chills down his spine to feel that far-too-cold cube running all over his chest. "St... O….P!" he coughed out loudly, smacking Melvin's hand away and wriggling out from underneath the tan, naked body on top of him. All he got was a blow to the head, and another ice cube. This one went on his neck. "I s..ai…d…. S-stOP!" he tossed that one away too.

"Leaving your arms free isn't working very well is it?" Melvin snickered. "Staples don't really work well in the bed, though. I guess I could just cut your arms off. That would solve all of my problems!"

Abruptly, Ryou stopped trying to escape. He stared up at Melvin with a look of horror. "You wouldn't," he whispered.

The sadistic grin on Melvin's face said _try me._

Groaning, Ryou flopped his arms by his sides. "I hate you," he whispered. "Bloody wanker."

"Limey pipsqueak," Melvin snickered. He pulled out a third piece of ice, sucking on this one, and then brought it down to draw long, wet circles around Ryou's nipples. "Tell me when you're cold again," he hummed to himself, eyeing his captive's expressions as he shifted his weight lower so that he was sitting on Ryou's crotch, and not just his stomach.

Ryou shivered and groaned unhappily. The cold chilled him right through his nerves to his skull, and it was too easy to get right back to where he had been before. _My body is still not fully dry. My hair is still wet. The ice burns it's so cold!_

Every new patch of skin it touched made his shivers worsen, and the only thing keeping him from breaking down into full on shudders was the heat of Melvin's body, sitting on him. It was driving him crazy.

 _Why does it have to just be in one spot? I'm freezing… I'd even be okay with him rubbing at me like that again. At least it was warmer than this…_ His resolve began to weaken, and his teeth began to chatter. "C…c-c…col…d…." he rasped out. He tried to wrap his arms over his chest.

"Now, now, cupcake," Melvin snorted, tossing his arms aside. "Don't be difficult." He picked up the ice cube, only half the size it had been, and brought it to Ryou's mouth. "Open up," he ordered, sharp teeth glinting.

Ryou's teeth chattered, and he glared at him angrily. The staring contest only lasted a moment, though, and he finally opened his mouth.

"So obedient," Melvin cooed. He shoved the piece of ice in, and forced Ryou's mouth closed. "Better hold that in your mouth," he ordered. "If you spit it out, I'll just stick in another one." He lowered his hand to his chest, one finger tracing up and down Ryou's pale skin, circling his nipples, and then flicking them.

All Ryou could do was shiver and moan. The ice in his mouth was making his head hurt, and his teeth were chattering so much he could barely keep his mouth closed. _I'm freezing… bugger this…. I just want to get warm…_

Suddenly he gasped, head popping up and ice cube slipping out of his mouth onto the mattress, when the feeling of Melvin's hot tongue on his nipple startled him. The madman's tongue twisted and curled around his cold, hard nub of flesh, sending jolts of pleasure down into his stomach. He squirmed, head falling back on the mattress, as he cringed and chewed on his lip. _Oh blimey that feels really good…_

Melvin lifted his head, sighing in pleasure from Ryou's reactions. He leaned over him, breathing into his face. "Didya like that, Tweetums?" he chuckled. "Too bad you spit that ice cube out. It was almost gone." He pulled out another other, slurping it around in his mouth, and then pushed it between Ryou's lips. "Let's try this again."

"N-n-n-n…..o…." Ryou shivered, twisting uncomfortably. He whimpered when Melvin's hand grabbed his jaw, and he forced the large cube into his mouth. The cold water dripped down his throat too slowly, and the chill felt like it was burning into his head. _Ow I hate brain freeze…._

"If that one comes out," he warned, "I'll stick the next one down here." Melvin grinned evilly, tapping his finger on the tight right of muscle of Ryou's anus. His eyes glinted with delight at the horrified expression his pretty little captive made. "Now then, where was I? Oh yes… getting you _warm_." He set the tray aside, lowering his head to Ryou's chest, and began to slowly lick up the leftover water from the ice cubes. From his sternum down to his navel he licked, eyes solidly locked onto Ryou's face as his went.

His hot breath and tongue felt like pins and needles against Ryou's chilled skin. Each sensation made him feel weaker and weaker, and his hands grasped and clawed at the uncomfortable mattress below him to keep from doing what he wanted to do and shove Melvin away so he could huddle in a corner and rub his arms till he was warm again. _Can't risk it,_ he thought weakly. _He'll probably really cut my arms off… bloody hell how did I get in this situation? This is all the rain's fault. No, not even that… this is all the fault of Season Four! Who need's bloody Season Four anyway?_

Melvin's tongue slipped into his belly button, twirling around in circles, and he gasped out in surprise. One second he was choking, trying to remember how to breath around the freezing block of ice in his mouth, and the next, he was gasping in relief, heat and nerves tingling through his stomach.

"You just can't keep a cube in your mouth, can you?" Melvin sighed. He lifted his head, shaking it in mock disappointment. "Come now Cecelia, if you wanted it inside you _that_ badly, all you had to do was ask." He reached over, pulling out another cube, and sucked on it loudly. When he popped it back out, he slid off of Ryou's waist, sitting beside him. "Now hold still, and I wont have to pin you in place with my knives," he breathed into Ryou's ear.

Ryou barely had time to widen his eyes before the burning cold of the ice was pressed against his entrance. _Oh god what!? NO!_ He flailed, trying to get up, and suddenly found himself crushed back down with an elbow against his throat. The struggle to breathe became his first priority, and he wriggled back and forth in desperation.

Only after the slippery, freezing block was pressed into and then swallowed up by his hole was the arm lifted off his throat, and he gasped and shuddered involuntarily.

 _Oh buggering teapots! That's cold! Cold, cold, cold, cold cold…_ he writhed around on the bed, wanting to get that freezing spot to go away, but Melvin had somehow managed to shove it up right against his prostate. Every time he moved it jarred him and made him moan, and the chill made his nerves ache.

"My, my," Melvin licked his lips as he watched his prey squirm around in a confusing mix of pleasure and discomfort. "I'm pretty sure I haven't seen _that_ before. I should stick up another one."

"N-no….." Ryou flopped onto his back, hands roaming on their own to grab at his stomach, as if that would help. It didn't, and it just reminded him that he was cold, and now he was beginning to feel turned on.

"I think ice might be your secret kink," Melvin laughed. "Admit it, Cecelia, you rather like this, don't you?"

"Me…l…vin…" Ryou glared at him angrily, hating how helpless he felt. He struggling into a sitting position, and nearly fell over again as it jostled the cube inside him, and a sudden release of cold water slipped out his hole onto the bed. _Oh god…._

Melvin took hold of his arm and slowly pushed him back down. He couldn't even resist. "Tweetums," he said quietly. His breath was ragged, his eyes wide with blackened pupils. Ryou felt trapped under his gaze, unable to move, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Don't worry. I have something much warmer to stick up there."

Ryou shivered, another trickle of cold water slipping out down his buttcheeks. It drove him crazy. _Bugger him….. bugger this…_ "I….h—hate…. Y…ou…"

"That's okay," Melvin grinned. The bottle of knife oil was opened, and a generous amount ended up on Melvin's hand. "I hate everybody. So the feeling is mutual. Isn't that great? Now we can hate each other together." He slicked up his length with his hand.

Blinking, Ryou just stared. He had no idea what to say to that. "That….w..as… ….sa..ppy…."

The madman snarled, not appreciating the comment. "Shut up," he snapped. He grabbed Ryou's thigh, shoving it sideways and up as far as his hip would allow, and moved his hips between Ryou's legs.

Ryou suddenly felt his shivers come back. _Oh no…. it's really happening… I don't want this… I really… really….._ Melvin's hot, swollen cockhead pressed against his dripping hole, and another shudder went through his body. This one was no from the cold. It coiled in his stomachs like snakes, burning and aching, and demanding. He swallowed, suddenly finding his brain had gone numb.

"You've gone quite still," the madman commented. His own breathing had become rapid with anticipation. "What, no more resistance?"

Brown eyes fixed on Melvin's lavender ones, and Ryou felt desperation cross his face. He shuddered. "Ju...st... d...o... it..."

He grinned his shark-like grin, and then Melvin shoved into him with one, sharp thrust.

-o-

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Little Plaything**

-o-

 _WARNING: Rated M. Contains mature themes such as suspense, kidnapping, danger, abuse, violence and sexual themes. Please read with discretion._

 _Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi. This is a fanfiction story based off of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series by LittleKuriboh. None of these characters belong to me, and no profit is being made off of this written work, it is purely for my own enjoyment. Please support the original release._

-o-

Chapter Four

-o-

 _Remind me how I got in this situation again?_ Ryou thought, sighing and groaning. He slowly let his eyes close from exhaustion. He could still feel the lingering aftershocks of an orgasm that had been far too painful to really feel good. But then, that's what he got for telling a bloody _madman_ to "just do it".

Melvin had been _delighted_ with that. Of course he had. He didn't give Ryou any preparation whatsoever, just shoved himself right in and started thrusting.

It _hurt_. Ryou practically screamed, even if his throat didn't allow him to make very _coherent_ sounds. Crying out in pain over and over, he'd grappled and struggled and scratched and….

…and clung to him and kissed his neck and arched against him as he kept hitting that spot the ice had tormented before, succumbing fully as Melvin burned him from the inside out with his heat.

He was embarrassed just thinking about it, groaning once more as the images flashed behind his eyes. Every time he had gotten close, and he almost reached that sweet release of climax, Melvin had stopped moving and pulled out, leaving him empty and reaching down to grip his aching length in his hand, preventing him from coming. It had been one of the most horrible feelings he had ever experienced, and he knew that if his voice was not damaged, he would have absolutely been begging to be allowed to finish.

In the end, Melvin had ridden him for nearly four hours before he finally, _finally_ allowed him to finish. That pain and relief was overwhelming, and he was still recovering from the tremors.

 _I'm in pain. Ugh… my hips. Bloody wanker. Smug bastard. Should punch his face in for that…_

Melvin had finished only after Ryou had, and only when his pained screams of pleasure clawed their way out of his throat. Now, the madman was unconscious, lying on top of Ryou's body. That meant he was trapped and couldn't get out from under him.

 _At least not when I'm this shacked..._ Ryou wiped sweat from his forehead, dropping his hand and resting it on the crazy tufts of blonde hair on Melvin's head. _He's a lot less intimidating when he's asleep,_ he thought. _This would be the perfect time to slip away. Bugger._

The problem was that while this would indeed be a perfect time to slip away, he too was so exhausted that he couldn't do anything except lie under Melvin's body, groan and twitch with the receding waves of climax, and slowly drift off to sleep. It frustrated him. But what else could he do?

He wouldn't be moving well at all after this, he knew that much for sure. Bloody maniac and his monster dick...

-o-

He woke up abruptly, from the horrible sensations of having a live taser shoved into his gut. Gasping and choking, Ryou's eyes snapped open, and he writhed on the bed as the currents of electricity coursed through his body.

Then it was over, and Melvin was kneeling next to him, laughing.

"B-bloody..." Ryou coughed and convulsed with the aftershocks, only vaguely aware that he could at least talk a little easier now. _Bloody bastard, what the hell?_

"Time to wake up, sleeping beauty," Melvin grinned down in his face. "You were taking too long again."

"Whose..." He coughed again. "...fault is... that?"

"Oh look, your voice is coming back. How fun for you. And me." He leaned over him, grabbing the side of his head and stroking his cheek with his thumb. "I get to hear your screams."

"Melvin," Ryou groaned. He shifted uncomfortably, hating that he was still naked, and Melvin was not. When had the wanker got dressed anyway? Bugger him for getting dressed and leaving Ryou freezing. _Well, not freezing..._ "Haven't you had your fun already?" he asked unhappily. "When can I go?"

"Still trying to ditch me. I'm hurt, Cecelia. Truly hurt."

"No, _I_ hurt, you wanker!" Ryou moved his hand to his stomach, glaring indignantly. His stomach was sore from being jabbed with the taser, but beside that, his whole body _ached_ with pain and soreness. And he was pretty sure that if he tried to stand up, his legs would give out from under him.

"That was the point." Melvin sighed, looking at him as though he was truly disappointed. "What fun is pleasure if there isn't a little pain," he asked, still stroking his cheek, but getting harsher and more abrasive in his motions. It was like he really enjoyed doing that.

"A _little_ pain?" Ryou glared daggers, shivering. "Do you have any idea how I feel right now? You bloody near drove me insane-literally insane!-last night when you wouldn't even let me come! Do you have any idea how that felt?"

A flicker of surprise crossed Melvin's eyes, and he peered down at Ryou curiously. No malice, no mischief, just... curiosity. "I did the same thing to me," he scowled, pouting. "Every time I stopped you, I stopped myself."

Ryou blinked. "What?"

"I thought it felt good," he pouted more, dragging his hand down Ryou's body and rubbing his stomach as though he was a dog rather than a person. It felt degrading, except that there wasn't anything degrading in the madman's expression. It was more like he was trying to be nice.

"How was that supposed to feel nice in any way?" Ryou sighed. He wanted to be annoyed with the rubbing, but he found himself relaxing instead. _It feels kind of good, the taser spot hurts less..._

"Oh come now, Cecelia," Melvin growled. He rubbed harder, not purposefully, but his movements matched his mood. "Didn't you _like_ being brought up to the edge over and over?"

"No."

"Feeling curbed off at the last minute so you could feel that burning heat rising again?"

"No."

"And then when we finally couldn't stand it anymore," he leaned over, licking Ryou's ear with his tongue, "didn't it feel _so good_ to finally be allowed to come?"

"Nnn...n-no...t..." he squirmed slightly, head pulling to the side away from his tongue as he tried to remember what he was saying.

"I've never felt such a strong orgasm before," Melvin purred. "I can _still_ feel it. Like pins and needles in my skin." He pressed down hard on Ryou's stomach, biting his ear at the same time.

"A-ah!" Ryou gasped, his face flushed, and he squirmed under Melvin's hand.

"Are you _sure_ didn't like it? Even a little?" the madman pouted, breathing his two-toned voice in Ryou's ear.

 _It's... I don't... was it? I mean maybe I did..._ Ryou chewed his lower lip and groaned in defeat. "M-maybe. A little."

Grinning triumphantly, Melvin pulled away, standing and walking over to his fridge. He cackled to himself in delight, thoroughly pleased. "Of course you did," he declared proudly. "I was _very_ nice to you. You should thank me."

Ryou rolled over onto his stomach, slowly getting up to his hands and knees. "Like hell I will," he mumbled under his breath. Thank him? For kidnapping him and threatening to kill him? For forcing him to give in to sex? To waking him up with a taser in the gut? "You have a messed idea of being nice," he called, managing to sit himself up so he was sitting on his legs in a low kneel. _My back... my hips... bugger this hurts..._

"What do you expect?" Melvin snorted. He came back, holding out an opened beer.

Ryou stared at it, glanced at Melvin to see if he was serious, and then took it. _Hell, I'm not saying no to beer in this situation!_ He tilted his head back and took a healthy swig.

"WAHAHAHA! Little Cecelia knows how to drink," Melvin laughed, opening his own bottle of beer with his teeth and chugging half of it down. He took a set in front of the bed, eyeing Ryou with a delighted grin. "I'm looking forward to day number two," he said.

Ryou took another long gulp, and wiped his mouth with a tired sigh. "And I'm looking forward to leaving," he said honestly.

"It's never going to happen," Melvin's smirk widened.

"It is," Ryou argued. "Because you're going to let me go."

"And why would I do that?" he raised an eyebrow, the sennen eye on his head wrinkling from the gesture.

"Because we're going to play a game, and if I win, you have to let me go. And if you win, I have to stay forever." He shrugged, coming up with it on the fly and simply going for it. He really had no other ideas, but it sounded like Melvin was bored so a game might be the best way to bait him. And the stakes were high.

"You know, that's really more in my favor than yours," the madman pointed out, drinking almost all the beer left in his bottle. "If you win, sure I let you go, but I can always take you back again."

Ryou glared at him sharply. _Sore loser, is what that comment means. I need to play this carefully._

"And what if I say yes? What's the game?"

 _Something I can win..._ "How about Monster World?" It was the only thing he could think of spur of the moment.

Melvin scowled unhappily, finished off his beer, and tossed the bottle against the far wall where it shattered. The bits of glass rolled in front of the elevator. "That's no good," he snarled. "Not only is it boring as fuck, we don't even have any of the things."

"It's not..." Ryou huffed. "Well what about..."

"I think I get to pick the game, since you picked the terms," Melvin grinned, his teeth glinting razor sharp. He leaned forward, watching Ryou like a tiger watches its prey before it leaps in for the kill.

Swallowing, Ryou lifted his beer to his mouth, and slowly drained the bottle. Stomach tight with dread and resignation, he followed Melvin's example, throwing the bottle and smashing it against the far wall.

Melvin's grin widened considerably. "Well?" he breathed, eyes glinting with approval and interest.

Ryou grimaced, staring at him in determination. "Deal," he said. His stomach tightened into knots of dread.

-o-

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Little Plaything**

-o-

 _WARNING: Rated M. Contains mature themes such as suspense, kidnapping, danger, abuse, violence and sexual themes. **Chapter Warning: blood and knife wounds.** Please read with discretion._

 _Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi. This is a fanfiction story based off of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series by LittleKuriboh. None of these characters belong to me, and no profit is being made off of this written work, it is purely for my own enjoyment. Please support the original release._

-o-

Chapter Five

-o-

Playing a game with Melvin for the chance to escape may have been the stupidest idea Ryou could have come up with. But the way he saw it, making a break for it was not a viable option, and he would be stuck here forever anyway if he didn't do something. The problem, however, was in what game Melvin would choose.

He wiped his mouth with his arm, shivering slightly, and stared at the madman's grinning face. "Alright," he said. "What's the game."

"Don't you want to stay a few days before we play?" Melvin asked, crossing his arms and quirking an eyebrow in amusement. "Always so eager to run away, aren't you, Cecelia?"

"For the last time, my name is _not_ Cecelia."

"It's a better name," Melvin shrugged.

Ryou felt a rush of frustration, and glared at him indignantly. "No it's not! And anyway, isn't that the name of Pegasus' dead wife?"

"Who, the gay fruit-loop with gray hair from Season One?" Melvin snorted. "I thought it was Cyndia."

"That's in the Manga. They messed it up in the English Dub of the Anime." Ryou brushed his bangs out of his face with his hand. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Name your game and let's play. I want to go home."

"Rude," Melvin snapped. He thrust out his hand and grabbed Ryou around the neck so fast, he didn't have time to pull away. "Fine, let's play. I've already thought of the perfect game, too." He stood up, yanking Ryou to his feet and dragging him over to the only blank wall in the room. Unlike the rest of the basement, it had no tools or items of furniture, only splatters of blood for decoration. "I think even you will like this game," he cackled, shoving Ryou against the wall.

"Ow," Ryou muttered, wincing as his back was slammed against it, and then groaning as he tried to stand up on his own. Sure enough, his legs tried to give out on him. "What game?" he asked, glaring at him.

"It's a game kind of like twenty questions," his captor said cheerfully. "And kind of like hangman. It's really very simple, but you have to play by the rules."

Already, he didn't like the sound of this. "What are the rules?" he asked, swallowing.

In answer, Melvin let go of him, watching in amusement as he very nearly fell over, and caught himself against the wall. "Simple," he smirked, walking to his wall of tools on the opposite side of the room, and taking down a set of throwing knives. "Rule #1, stay up against that wall and don't move. If you try to move away before the end of the game, you get stabbed." He began to clean his blood-stained knives, humming happily to himself. "Rule #2, I think of something, and you have to guess what it is. If you guess it before you run out of chances, you win. You get…" he counted out his knives. "Nine chances."

Ryou straightened, leaning against the wall and gritting his teeth. "Let me guess. For every guess I get wrong, you get to throw a knife at me."

"Such a smart Tweetums," Melvin grinned.

Ryou swallowed, clenching his hands into fists. This wasn't looking good for him. How was he supposed to win this game without clues? _I only have nine chances to win, and every one that I fail means a stab wound. This is bad._ "Okay, but let's make it like hangman where you tell me how many letters long it is, and I can guess the letters."

"If you insist," Melvin shrugged. He finished cleaning his knives, and set them down on the table one by one. "Alright let me think…" he hummed again, the sound giving Ryou goosebumps with its two-toned strangeness. After a moment, he threw back his head and laughed. "Alright, I've got the answer. Now you have to guess."

"You're supposed to tell me how many letters long it is," Ryou insisted. He managed to keep his voice from whining, but he was beginning to feel panic settling in his stomach. How was he supposed to guess? Who _knew_ what Melvin would come up with?

"Such a demanding hostage," Melvin clicked his tongue, a pout crossing his face. "Fine, fine. But I'm not going to write things down for you. You'll have to remember all by yourself." He picked up his first knife, picking his teeth with it. "There are 20 letters."

"Twenty?" Ryou groaned. "How many words?"

"You didn't specify that in the rules. I don't have to tell you." He toyed with his knife, balancing it by its tip on his finger.

"Then I'm guessing the letter 'A'," Ryou said at once. He winced, as if expecting to get a knife thrown at him.

"Hmmm, let's see…" he tapped his chin with the flat of the blade. "There is one 'a'. Keep going."

 _Just one? Okay let's try some more vowels. It's bloody hard if I can't see WHERE the letters are…._ Ryou chewed his lip and asked, "The letter 'E'?"

"There are two," Melvin's grin slowly began to fade. He was beginning to look bored.

"How about 'I'?" Ryou asked, trying to picture where two e's and one a would fit in twenty letters. _Maybe there's a 'the' in there?_

"Two," Melvin's smile had officially faded. He began tossing his knife up and down in the air, alternating between catching it by the blade and the handle each time.

"H," Ryou said. He was pretty sure there was a 'the' in the phrase, but he would know as soon as he asked about 'T'.

"Two," Melvin snarled. He began to stalk from one side of the room to the other, never taking his eyes off of his captive. The veins on his face bulged, and his pupils narrowed dangerously. "This game isn't very fun after all," he hissed. "Hurry up and get one wrong."

"It's inevitable that I will get one wrong," Ryou grimaced. _Two e's, two i's, an a, and two h's. That gives me nothing. I need some more consonants._ "Okay um… what about 'T'?"

This time, Melvin came around to Ryou's side of the table, inching ever closer in his pacing. "There are…" he scowled, eyes moving back and forth in his head as he counted, and then he looked behind him at his knives, sulking. "Three."

Three t's. Ryou nodded, deciding that it was time for him to take a risk. It was a fairly safe one, after all. "Is there the word 'The' in there?"

Melvin's head snapped toward him immediately, pupils widening and narrowing in a rapid movement of focusing. Then he _grinned_. "No," he said, his voice oh so pleasant. He lifted his knife, cackling with delight as he called out, "Hold still, Tweetums!" and threw it. The blade sunk into Ryou's left bicep, making a clanging sound as the metal tip went all the way through and collided with the concrete wall.

Ryou gasped, grabbing at his arm with a cry of pain. "Bloody hell!" he shuddered, alternating between holding his arm, and grabbing at the handle.

"Better not take it out," Melvin taunted, hopping up to sit on his blood-stained table and smirk at him. "You'll bleed out." He lifted another knife, twirling it in his hands. "Go on, Cecelia. Try again. It's more fun when you get it wrong, isn't it?"

"No," Ryou hissed, gritting his teeth and barely managing to keep down his whimper. _I'm going to get out of here. And then I'm going to turn him in to the fanfic police or something. I'll tell them he's going around selling cookies and confessing his love for Atem. That will make them jump on him so fast he wont a chance to catch me again._

"Don't just stand there bleeding," Melvin purred. "Unless that's what you want to do. Then by all means, _bleed_. I think it looks quite fetching on your white skin."

"Shut up," Ryou snapped. He held onto his bleeding bicep without pulling out the knife, and steadied his breathing. "Let me think!" The madman fell silent, looking a bit disappointed, and Ryou stared down at the floor. _Three t's. Two h's, e's, and i's. And one a. I need more consonants…_ "N," he said, looking up. "Are there any 'N's?"

Melvin pulled back the knife, grinning at Ryou's shudder, and then dropped it again with a laugh. "There is one," he said patronizingly. "Go on, keep guessing. I have eight more lovely knives that want to give you a hug!"

 _Some hug,_ Ryou rolled his eyes. _And there's no 'the'. Does that mean it's all one word?_ He tried to think of twenty letter words that had three t's, but all the words he could think of didn't work. Counterrevolutionary, institutionalization, and mischaracterizations had the wrong letters, and he didn't think Melvin was really smart enough to think of any of them. _Wait…. What about internationalization? That has three t's…. No that won't work, it's got two a's._ He groaned.

"If you take too much longer I will count it as a freebee," Melvin said, his voice sing-song as he tossed his knife up and down in the air. He aimed carefully, staring hungrily at Ryou's thigh.

"S!" Ryou blurted. It was the only thing he could think of that might work.

"Wrong," Melvin said. He threw, bursting into laughter as the blade sank into Ryou's right thigh, an expression of delight on his face as his victim screamed. "Oh yes, this game is _fun!_ Let's play a round two if I win. What do you say?"

Too busy gritting his teeth and trying to keep from falling over, Ryou just ignored him and placed his hand against his thigh. _I don't want another knife… I have to win this… I have to…_

"Time's ticking, Cecelia. Hurry up, guess again!" The madman had jumped down from the table and was pacing around again, the sight and smell of blood exciting him.

"G-give me... a minute," Ryou whimpered. He stared dizzily at the blood dripping down his leg to the ground, and lifted his hand to stare at it. It was all over his hand. _I'm going to be sick..._ He thought, turning and leaning his side against the wall as he tried to even his breathing. He wasn't sure why the blood affected him so much. He wasn't squeamish, and he liked watching horror films. Macabre was one of his favorite genres. So why was it getting to him so much? _It's different I guess, when it's me being the one getting hurt. I don't like it. I don't like it at all._

"Cecelia..."

Ryou groaned. Right, the madman. He had to think fast. "Um," he panted. "Is there..." he started writing down the letters he knew so far next to each other on the wall with his blood. It still made him feel sick, but he needed to see them written out. _T, T, T, E, E, I, I, A, H, H,_ _N. There's no 'the's' and no 'S's. Maybe there are more vowels? How many are left? Let me think... O, U, and Y. Right?_ He stared at the letters, feeling dizzy. But he heard Melvin stop moving, and knew he had to pick something. "Okay," he sighed. "Is there an 'O'?"

Suddenly Melvin was right there, shoving him harshly so that his back was against the wall again. He looked unhappy. "If you turn to the side," he said darkly, "then you aren't giving me many targets to hit. I'm being nice and only hitting your extremities. But if you really _want_ me to start aiming for your organs..."

"No," Ryou shuddered. He held himself up against the wall, swallowing in dread. "Please don't."

"Then don't move," he whispered. He turned and walked back to the table, sitting down on it again. "There is an 'O'," he said at length.

Ryou let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding. _There's an O. alright. What words can I make so far? To? Eat? Thin? Tone? Ummmm..._ He thought furiously for several moments, before he began to feel more confused than before. It took two minutes before an idea dawned on him. He looked over to where Melvin was carefully aiming at his calf, next. "Is there a 'G'?" he asked.

Melvin glanced up at his eyes, pouting. "There's one," he snapped.

Ryou nodded. _I knew it._ "Is there the word 'thing' in there?" he asked.

The pout vanished, and Melvin hopped off the table to take careful aim. "Close," he laughed, "but no cigar!"

The blade sank into his left calf, scraping against the cement wall on the other side.

-o-

 _To be concluded..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Little Plaything**

-o-

 _WARNING: Rated M. Contains mature themes such as suspense, kidnapping, danger, abuse, violence and sexual themes. **Chapter Warning: blood and knife wounds.** Please read with discretion._

 _Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi. This is a fanfiction story based off of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series by LittleKuriboh. None of these characters belong to me, and no profit is being made off of this written work, it is purely for my own enjoyment. Please support the original release._

-o-

Chapter Six

-o-

Ryou screamed in pain, eyes widening at the shock of a third blade slicing through the muscle in his calf. It was so close to the bone, he had felt it scrape as it sank in. _It hurts so bad,_ he thought, crying out and trying desperately to keep standing. He could see Melvin over there, watching him like a wild animal, waiting to throw another knife at him just for moving. _Hang in there Ryou... keep a stiff upper lip..._

Across from him, the madman laughed and laughed, grabbing a fourth knife and balancing it in his hand. "Oh you are a fun little plaything aren't you?" he taunted. "Trying so hard to be strong. Don't you know, Cecelia?" He walked toward him, grabbing Ryou by the chin and lifting his face so he could grin down at him. "I'm going to break you. Soon, you will be a weeping, crumbled, shell of a limey-boy who is just _begging_ me to let you die. And you are making it _so_ very fun. I like it when victims try so hard. I like when they aren't _stupid_." He licked some tears that were dripping from Ryou's cheek with his ridiculously long tongue.

"D-don't... touch me," Ryou shivered. He hated that he relaxed when he felt the warm hand on his chin, hated that being touched made him feel validated as a person, instead of just a victim. _I already let him touch me and use my body once. I wish I had never done that. I don't know what I was thinking. But I won't let him touch me freely again._ "I said," he gritted his teeth, shoving Melvin's hand away when he didn't let go, "don't TOUCH me!"

Melvin backed up, his eyes glowing brightly with approval and desire. "Yes," he grinned. "Like that. Just like that."

"Shut _up!_ " Ryou snapped. "Go... play with your knives!" He closed his eyes and turned his head aside, lips pressed into an angry, thin line. It took him a few minutes to battle over his body screaming in frustration at having three buggering knives puncturing it, but eventually he managed to focus on letters again. _There's a 'G',_ he thought. _And the word 'thing' is close, but not correct. Does that mean 'think' is in there? Or maybe 'something'? This is hard…_ He turned his head sideways, looking at the letters he had written using his blood.

"What's your next guess?" Melvin asked. He readied his fourth knife, humming cheerfully to himself.

"I'm thinking," Ryou sighed. He wrote down 'O' and 'G' next to the other letters, and sounded them out in his head. _T, T, T, E, E, I, I, A, H, H, N, O, G. There's no way this can be just one word,_ he decided, clenching and unclenching his jaw as the pain from his stab wounds began to overwhelm the initial release of endorphins. He wracked his brain over and over, trying to figure out what it could say. _If the word 'thing' is in there as a partial word, that leaves_ _T, T, E, E, I, A, H,_ _O. And I know it doesn't have 'S' or 'the' in there. So maybe it doesn't have 'thing'. All I know is that 'thing' is close._

"Ten," Melvin sang happily. "Nine, eight…"

Oh no. Ryou was losing one of his chances. He had to guess something. _What else could use these letters?_

"Seven, six…"

"Okay, okay! Hold on! Um…. Uh…." He turned back, chewing his lip till it bled. _What words? What letters? M? L? J? R?_

"Five!" Melvin took aim at his other arm. "Four…."

"L!" Ryou blurted. "Is there an 'L'!?"

"Three," Melvin scowled. He dropped his arm, angrily clenching his knife in his hand. He watched Ryou's face relax in relief, and rolled his eyes. "Yes…. but there are more than three in there." He sighed, lifting his other hand up and counting them out on his fingers. "One, two, three, four, five. There are five."

"Five!?" Ryou gaped. _I hit the jackpot!_ Immediately, he turned his hand and wrote five 'L's on the wall. "Blimey, what has five 'L's?"

"Your death," Melvin muttered unhappily.

Ryou shot him a disappointed glance. "My death? Is that the best you could come up with?" He secretly hoped the madman would let something slip, but he doubted he would be that lucky. He was staring at the letters out of the corner of his eye, letting his mind scramble them and put them together like a puzzle. He wasn't as brilliant as Yugi when it came to puzzles, but he liked to think that he was pretty good at word games.

"Yes, your _death,_ " Melvin snarled. He came closer, grabbing Ryou's thigh and squeezing it so that he cried out in pain, blood pouring over the madman's hand. "The first 'L' is because you're a 'limey.' The second two because you're 'little'. The fourth…." He lifted his hand, and wiped the blood over the letters Ryou had written on the wall, obscuring them. "…is for the 'last' knife. And the fifth," he grabbed Ryou around the neck and squeezed until Ryou's vision was tinged with black, "is for the 'slice' I'm going to carve from your head down to your knee."

Struggling to breath and stay conscious, Ryou grasped his hand and yanked on it. He knew he should be terrified. He knew his life hung in the balance, but he couldn't feel fear. Right now, all he could hear was his own mind screaming _LITTLE! The word LITTLE!_ Over and over.

Melvin let go of him before he could pass out, and marched back to the table to lean against it. "Hurry it up, I'm getting bored again."

Gasping for breath, Ryou held himself against the wall. "Little," he panted out, eyes glinting with triumph. "Is there the word 'little' in there?"

The madman's eyes narrowed dangerously. "There is," he affirmed. After all, he may be sadistic and violent, but he played by the rules every time. It was a matter of pride.

 _I knew it. What's left if I take 'little' out?_ _T, E, I, H, H, A, N, G, O, L, L,_ _L. Am I missing anything? That's 18 letters…. What are the last two?_

"You have less time now than before. Fifteen seconds to make a guess," Melvin snarled.

Ryou ignored him, thinking carefully. _And if I take 'thing' out, I have_ _E, H, A, O, L, L,_ _L. How about halo? Little halo thing. I don't know…. Thing has to be connected to something. It isn't thing. Maybe it's think. Or thin. Little thin halo….._

"Ten seconds." His captor began aiming again.

 _If not halo, how about heal? Hole? Goal? Little goal… little hole…. Heal little thing…. Ah! This is hard!_

"Five seconds!" Melvin was yelling now. He glared at his captive angrily, eyess fixated on his next target—Ryou's other arm.

 _Or maybe…. Hello? Little hello? Hello little?_

"Three, two, one…." Melvin didn't wait for him to call out 'wait', he threw the knife and let out a groan of relief and pleasure when Ryou shrieked. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention, and when the blade sliced through his forearm between the bones he couldn't control himself from screaming. "Yes," Melvin smiled again. His face relaxed slightly, and he picked up blade number five with a wicked grin. "This is much better."

"Bloody… hell…." Ryou writhed, whimpering and hating the burning sensation of pain lashing up his arms through his nerves. There were more nerves in his forearm than his bicep, so it hurt much worse.

"Next time, I think I'll aim for something more vital," he said cheerfully. "Maybe your liver."

"N-no…." Ryou groaned. He tried to remember what he was thinking before, and found he was having trouble. Everything was getting blurred as dizziness overwhelmed him. _I'm losing too much blood. What was I thinking again? I was onto something._

"Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen…"

Ryou looked up and glared at him. _Really_ glared. "Shut up!" he snapped. "Just shut up for one minute, won't you?"

"Nope," Melvin cackled. "Twelve, eleven…"

"Hello!" Ryou finally blurted. It felt like battling through deep waters just to get it out, and when he did, he sighed in relief. Yes, that was the word he was trying to think of. "Is the word 'hello' in there?"

Melvin's voice cut off, and then he growled like a vicious animal. He grabbed the remaining five knives and held them all in his hands, trembling with barely restrained rage. After a moment of silence, he hissed, "yes."

Ryou closed his eyes, sighing. "Hello little. Little hello. Okay. What's left…"

"Fifteen seconds," Melvin said in reply. He counted them down much faster than before.

 _I only have_ _T, H, A, I, N, G, L_ _left. It isn't 'something', it isn't 'thing', and two letters are missing._

"Four, three, two, one!" Melvin flung another knife, this one ending up in Ryou's hip.

"No faIR!" Ryou wailed, sinking down to the ground and moaning painfully. "Oh god…. It bloody hurts…"

"WAHAHAHA!" Melvin laughed loudly. He seemed to cheer up at once, and set down the rest of his knives. "Better get up, Tweetums. If you stay down too long, that will count as trying to move away, and I'll get a freebee."

"That already WAS a bloody freebee!" Ryou moaned. He held onto his hip, arms and legs trembling. _I need to hurry, if I pass out I fail, and I'll be stuck here forever._

"You have fifteen seconds to stand up and guess again."

"Give me more time!" Ryou pleaded. He struggled to push himself up to his feet, failed, and crashed down again with a whimpered cry. To his relief, Melvin didn't penalize him for it, but simply decided to sit back and watch with an ever-widening grin of delight. _Bloody wanker! I should stab **him** and see how **he** likes it. _He closed his eyes, desperately trying to figure out what the rest of the letters could be. _Hello little la thing. A little hello glinth. Um… what could the last letters be?_

Across from him, Melvin began counting down from fifteen, generously making the seconds longer. It was like he was toying with him, confident in his victory now that Ryou was effectively unable to stand up.

Ryou glared at him in frustration. How was he supposed to win this? He was so close, he _knew_ that he was close, but what were the last two letters? _I can't afford to get anymore wrong, or to let him count down and stab me again or I really wont be able to leave!_ He moaned and tried to stand up again, somehow managing to stay pressed against the wall. So far so good.

"Seven," Melvin said, laughing and twirling his knife on his palm. "Six. Five."

 _He's just toying with me,_ Ryou closed his eyes weakly. _He's a big spoiled brat in a man's body, treating me like I'm his bloody plaything and…_ His eyes snapped open. "Oh my god."

"Is that a guess?" Melvin leaped off the table and came closer, pressing Ryou against the wall with his arm and slowly caressing his cheek with the flat of his knife blade. "Please say yes…."

He looked up, meeting his eyes with a sudden burst of adrenaline. _I know the answer._ "Hello little plaything," he said quietly.

Melvin closed his mouth, grin vanishing, and a distinct pout crossed his face. He stood there a moment, without moving, and then pressed the knife into Ryou's cheek to draw blood.

Ryou managed to keep from crying out. "That's the answer, isn't it?" he demanded instead, clenching his hands to keep from trembling. _Ow…_

After a second, Melvin stepped back, and walked to the table. Then, one by one, he threw his remaining knives into the wall around Ryou's head. They embedded themselves deeply into the concrete.

Ryou swallowed.

"You are correct," his captor said at length. He let out a sigh, and came closer to grab Ryou by the neck and begin dragging him to the elevator. "I suppose that means I have to let you go. A game is a game. And you win. _This time."_ When the doors opened, he stepped in and pulled Ryou with him, never letting go of him. "I'll have to blind fold you of course," he said, ripping off a piece of purple cloth from his cape, and tying it tightly around his captive's eyes. "Wouldn't want you calling the police or anything."

All Ryou could do was stand there and shake with relief mixed with disbelief. Was it really over? _I was right. I was right! He's letting me go. I don't care if he blindfolds me, the fanfic police will track him down. I won't let him get away with this._ As Melvin secured the blindfold and exited the elevator with Ryou in tow, Ryou just quietly kept track of how many turns and how many paces they went until he felt the wind on his skin, and knew that they were outside. But it was a long while of walking before Melvin released him.

"Don't take off the blindfold until I'm gone," he said, gripping Ryou's shoulder hard enough to bruise. He leaned in, licking his cheek and cackling when it sent shivers down Ryou's spine. "I had fun, Tweetums. You can be sure I'll come find you again." He groped Ryou's body, laughed when he flinched, and then yanked out his knives one by one. "Oh, and I'll be taking these back. Thanks!"

He walked away laughing, and Ryou waited before he was gone before slowly and painfully taking off the blindfold and looking around. Melvin had left him at the docks. Grimly, he made his way to the hospital as fast as his shaking legs would take him. Sure, he was naked, bleeding out, and feeling extremely miserable. But he had _won_.

And now, he was _free_.

-o-

 _Afterword..._

 _Thank you to everyone who has read through my first fanfiction! I appreciate your taking the time to read through it. Kudos to my anon reviewer **Pink** for correctly guessing the phrase before I completed the story. You rock! I especially want to thank **sitabethel** for her very appreciated critiques that helped clarify some concerns I had been feeling, and opened my eyes to some ways that didn't quite work in the story. I feel like I learned a lot, and am looking forward to taking what I learned into my next stories moving forward. Thanks for your thoughts and time, they are very much appreciated! _

_Sincerely, Maxifabulous_


End file.
